


A Feeling Like This

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese exchange a moment in bed one late night.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 37





	A Feeling Like This

Therese pulled Carol on top of her on the bed; their kiss deepened with one polished hand cupping the bare curve hip of soft flesh. Carol breathed out as they broke apart for air. Her eyes lingered with lust. She rubbed her thumb in tiny circles. Therese shivered and shifted her head on the pillow. 

“Why do people hate me?” she broke away the moment. 

Carol furrowed her brows. Therese gazed back at her, waiting. 

“Who does?”

“Richard... Abby... Harge’s family...”

“Abby doesn’t hate you, and Harge’s family doesn’t know you. As for Richard, I can’t speak for him, but you broke his heart in a way he’ll never forget.” Carol remained kneeling down over Therese. The light on the lamp table was still on with Carol’s ashtray there and Therese’s wristwatch.

“I just get this feeling everywhere I go...”

Carol leaned over and began rubbing her nose along one side of Therese’s cheek. 

“I don’t hate you, and that should be enough.”


End file.
